buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Fiends of the Wiki
Well Ofc I had to make Inverse Wiki Lords, I would fail as a creator to not do so. I must say I've out done myself~ INV First Omni Beast Lord, Chaotic Prof Size 2 Ninja 7000/2/1000 "An event so chaotic it makes my heart race! This is the end of days for sure!" Cost 1 gauge Lord When this card attacks it targets all the fighters and monsters on the opponents field "Kyubi Buster" If you have 4 or less life this cards attack cannot be nullified and is unaffected by the effects of opponents cards in the battle phase. This ability cannot be nullified INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Tyrannical Maddog Size 1 Wizard 3000/1/3000 "Oh yes, I shall make this world mine as well" Cost 1 life When this card enters the field you may discard as many cards from your hand as you like and draw cards equal to the cards discarded this way. "Dominion Force" When this card is put into the drop zone by the effects of a card you may pay 2 gauge and put this card into your hand INV Third Omni Water Lord, Rancor Kris Size 2 Demon Lord 8000/2/8000 "My hatred... All will soon understand! I am not to be trifled with!" Cost 2 gauge Lord When this card leaves the field destroy up to two cards on the opponents field! "Malicious Sword" When this card link attacks you gain 2 life! Move 3 INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Vex Tyrant Size 3 Wild Dragon 9000/3/7000 "Burning hell fires, consume this world and quell my rage!" Cost 2 gauge and discard 2 cards from your hand Lord When this card enters the field destroy all the monsters and items on your opponents field and nullify all the abilities of the cards destroyed this way. "Hellish Maxima" When this card deals damage to your opponent, your opponent chooses a card from their hand and discards it 3 Penetrate INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Mania ArmoWiz Size 2 Armordragon 5000/2/6000 "Bwahaha you all will suffer until my parting breath~" Cost 1 gauge and you may choose a card from your hand and put into the soul of this card Lord When this card attacks you may take 1 damage, if you pay the cost this card gets critical +1 "Dragon's Desire" When this card would leave the field, you may pay 1 life and prevent it. This ability cannot be nullified Soulguard INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Wild Raijin Size 2 Neodragon 4000/2/6000 "Yes you! You are the victim of my next release!" Cost this card on top of a card on your field and pay 2 gauge When this card attacks or is attacked your may return a monster on your opponents field to hand. This ability activates once a turn. "Wicked Blast" Counter When this card is attacked you may put a card from your drop zone into this cards soul. This ability activates once a turn. Soulguard INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Gelid Tagion Size 3 Star 7000/2/5000 "Oh? Well I guess humans are more interesting then they let on... Excellent progressions" Cost 3 gauge Lord If you have a card on the left and right this card is treated as a size 0! If this card is in your center this card gets defense +3000 and if this card is attacked nullify the attacking cards Penetrate "Absolute Zero" Counter When a card other then this card on your field would leave the field you may discard a card from your hand and it remains on the field. INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Malevolent Nico Size 0 Armorknight 2000/1/4000 "...? Isn't death apart of living?" Lord If this card is on the field the item on your field gets power +2000. "Almighty End" Counter when your item's attack is nullified you may put this card into your drop and pay 3 gauge. ^ and item on your field and it gets critical +2 These were actually really fun to make, lol. I mean especially the more evil users on the wiki, such as Nico, myself, Tyrant and Maddog. Which do you think is the craziest? Personally I think Maddog and Kris are the scariest inverse fiends in our lot. Madpuppy's synergy would be devastating and his second ability can lead to potential loop :O. Category:Blog posts